mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli was formed in 1995 by Avatar females and wild males. The Lazuli are one of the oldest and established groups of the South Africa Meerkat Project having came into existence in 1995. Lazuli was among the groups that had the highest expansion of births and rise in number. The group grew very large over the years and the group became very successful and was is also one of the groups that inhabitated one of the largest territories. Lazuli had frequent encounters with other groups but its most frequently encountered neighbours have to be Whiskers. Avatar was the one group that founded Lazuli having being formed by Ziziphus along with her sister and wild males. Lazuli is among the oldesr groups but one of the most famous due to the fact that it came into exitence at at early time and still living because most of the other groups that came into existence during that time have already been lost or died out. Lazuli contibued to exist and even became one of the largest groups currently. Alpha Pair When Lazuli was formed in 1995, Ziziphus took dominant female of the group and Belgurion took male dominance. Both were the dominant paiur of Lazuli for a long time until in 2001 when Ziziphus and Belgarion died from disease. Ziziphus' daughter Cazanna took dominant female and a mmigrating Vivian male, Basil, took dominant male of the Lazuli group. Both were also long-term leaders until in Basil died from disease and in a few momths later in 2006, Cazanna died from disease. Her daughter Aretha took dominant female and J. Alfred took dominant male of the group. Aretha died from disease and her niece Young took dominant female of the group. After five Whiskers males immigrated ousting a Lazuli male, Thunder, who became dominant male of the Whiskers group, Wollow took dominant male. Young and Wollow are dominant as of today. Known Members Ziziphus(VAF005) Belgurion(VLZM001) VAF007 Argon(VLZM002) Delpheus(VLZM003) Cazanna(VLZF004) Sinbad(VLZF005) Swindle(VLZM006) Mack(VLZM007) Kowala(VLZF008) Roxemburg(VLZM009) Grumpy(VLZF010) Sleepy(VLZF011) Smelly(VLZF012) Stink(VLZM013) Figaro(VLZM014) Bafana(VLZM015) Psipsina(VLZF016) Tatyana(VLZF017) Emerald(VLZM018) Addis Abbaba(VLZM019) Dopey(VLZF020) Nebula(VLZM021) Mwindle(VLZM022) Shavuka(VLZF023) Kazola(VLZF024) Shilingi(VLZM025) Saka(VLZF026) VLZF027 Gwalorg(VLZM028) Papageno(VLZF029) Windle(VLZM030) VLZM031 Bashful(VLZM032) Haslam(VLZM033) Ivory Coast(VLZF034) Groke(VLZM035) VLZF036 Clutton(VLZM037 Kinlam(VLZF038) Bok(VLZM039) Neos(VLZM040) Dutchess(VLZF041) Duke(VLZM042) Ducati(VLZM043) Danger Dog(VLZM044) Sneezy(VLZF045) Adidjan(VLZF046) VLZM047 Cougar(VLZM048) Buto(VLZF049) Horus(VLZM050) Bukem(VLZM051) Canjo(VLZF052) Mapuko(VLZF053) VLZM054 McGroker(VLZM055) Cryspion(VLZF056) Choke Millie(VLZF057) Jolf(VLZM058) Basil(VVVM015) Genghis(VVVM036) Zazu(VVVM027) JD(VLZM059) Osprey(VLZM060) Alina(VLZF061) Izzy(VLZF062) Padloper(VLZM063) Pelomedusa(VLZF064) Pancake(VLZF065) Bosco(VLZM066) Twig(VLZM067) Aquarios(VLZM068) VLZP069 VLZM070 VLZM071 VLZF072 VLZF073 VLZM074 VLZF075 Ziggy(VLZM076) Aretha(VLZF077) Jethro(VLZM078) Cubar(VLZM079) Penny(VLZF080) Maryline(VLZF081) Shoy(VLZM082) Phia(VLZF083) Mungo Jerry(VLZF084) Diana(VLZF085) Bonzo(VLZF086) Mako(VLZM087) Tibit(VLZF088) Bubble(VLZF089) Midge(VLZM090) Nibelung(VLZM091) Pacjo(VLZM092) Lusaka(VLZM093) Bobby(VLZM094) Maggie(VLZF095) Dumbleton(VLZM096) Rex Rob(VLZM097) VLZP098 VLZP099 VLZP100 VLZP101 VLZP102 Mr Lake(VLZM103) Jule(VLZF104) Popsco(VLZF105) Chamelion(VLZF106) Chimble(VLZM107) Snappers(VLZF108) VLZM109 J.Alfred(VLZM110) Franny(VLZM111) Zooey(VLZF112) Bamper(VLZM113) Caffet(VLZM114) Gene(VLZF115) Tonic(VLZM116) Pappilon(VLZF117) Volvo(VLZM118) VLZP119 Kick(VLZF120) VLZM121 VLZF122 VLZP123 VLZM124 VLZF124 VLZM125 VLZF126 VLZM127 VLZF128 VLZM129 VLZM130 VLZF131 VLZF132 VLZF133 VLZM134 VLZM135 Thunder(VLZM136) Dynomite(VLZM137) Strike(VLZF138) Young(VLZF139) Cracky(VLZM140) Brood(VLZM141) HP(VLZF142) Jonk(VLZM143) Flipper(VLZF144) Rombus(VLZM145) Violet(VLZF146) VLZM147 VLZM148 VLZP149 Caroline(VLZF150) Teaser(VLZM151) Shaka Zulu(VLZM152) Bernard(VLZM153) Flax(VLZM154) Landie(VLZF155) Lallie(VLZF156) VLZP157 Rum(VLZM158) Eigg(VLZF159) Henn(VLZF160) Calvinia(VLZF161) Christiana(VLZF162) Priscilla(VLZF163) Luzpuzz(VLZM164) Toppen(VLZM165) Kughlohopen(VLZF166) Snowy(VLZF167) Soul Hudson(VLZM168) Sammy Jo(VLZM169) Franz(VLZM170) Poko(VLZF171) Lister(VLZF172) Cakoo(VLZM173) Knighty(VLZM174) Chris Joeson(VLZM175) Renat(VLZM176) Sepp(VLZM177) Sharule(VLZF178) Komma(VLZM179) Tiano(VLZF180) Clipper(VLZM181) Plucky(VLZF182) Tottonham(VLZM183) Canole(VLZF184) James Bond(VLZM185) Krist Jank(VLZF186) Little Mountain(VLZM187) Chuckle Brick(VLZM188) VLZP189 VLZP190 VLZP191 VLZP192 VLZP193 Hilson(VLZM194) Phoenix(VLZM195) Robert Lewis The Great(VLZM196) Bungle Tode(VLZF197) Mie-Teapot(VLZF198) Shutter Nut(VLZF199) Figgy Jole(VLZM200) Tigger Pane(VLZM201) Bulky Bob(VLZM202) Sandwich Tinch(VLZF203) Bumple Tippie(VLZM204) Trinit Rock(VLZF205) Kajuo Mack(VLZM206) Fisty Fudge(VLZF207) Fizzy Pool(VLZM208) Cadget Choley(VLZF209) Prist Rotad(VLZM210) Kelvio Hunch(VLZM211) Sticky Combe(VLZF212) VLZP213 VLZP214 VLZP215 VLZP216 VLZP217 Current Members Young(VLZF139), Dominant female Wollow(VWM105), Dominant male Carline(VLZF150) Teaser(VLZM151) Shaka Zulu(VLZM152) Kelvio Hunch(VLZM211) Sticky Combe(VLZF212) Trint Rock(VLZF215) Bulky Bob(VLZM202) Calvinia(VLZF161) Luzpuzz(VLZM164) Prisccilla(VLZF166) Christiana(VLZF165) Prist Rotad(VLZM210) Hilson(VLZM194) Snowy(VLZF167) Sammy Jo(VLZM169) Fizzy Pool(VLZM208) Shutter Nut(VLZF199) Cadget Choley(VLZF209) Fisty Fudge(VLZF207) Mie-Teapot(VLZF198) Robert Lewis The Great(VLZM196) Sandwich Tinch(VLZF203) Phoenix(VLZM195) James Bond(VLZM185) Little Mountain(VLZM187) Bungle Tode(VLZF197) Krist Jank(VLZF186) Bumple Tippie(VLZM204) VLZP189 VLZP190 VLZP191 VLZP192 VLZP193 Tigger Pane(VLZM201) Chuckle Brick(VLZM188) Kajuo Mack(VLZM206) Komma(VLZM179) Chris Joeson(VLZM175) Plucky(VLZF182) Sharule(VLZF178) Franz(VLZM170) Tiano(VLZF180) Soul Hudson(VLZM168) Knighty(VLZM174) Renat(VLZM176) Eigg(VLZF159) Lister(VLZF172) Henn(VLZF160) Tottonham(VLZM183) Lallie(VLZF156) Canole(VLZF184) Clipper(VLZM181) Kughlohopen(VLZF166) Toppen(VLZM165) VLZP213 VLZP214 VLZP215 VLZP216 VLZP217 Rival Mobs Lazui rivals have been the Young Ones, Vivian, Elveera and Whiskers. Currently their territory borders Whiskers Mob, Toyota Mob and Van Helsing Mob. History *December 1995, Lazuli is formed. Dominance was taken by Ziziphus(VAF005) and Belgurion(VLZM001). *January 1996, Ziziphus and Begulrion are still dominant pair. Ziziphus is pregnant. *January 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Argon(VLZM002), Delpheus(VLZM003), Cazanna(VLZF004) and Sinbad(VLZM005). *February 1996, Ziziphus is pregnant *February 1996, VAF007 is pregnant *March 1996, VAF007 lost her litter *April 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Swindle(VLZM006), Mack(VLZM007), Kowala(VLZF008) and Roxemburg(VLZM009) *May 1996, Ziziphus is pregnant *June 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Grumpy(VLZF010), Sleepy(VLZF011), Smelly(VLZF012) and Stink(VLZM013) *July 1996, VAF007 gave birth, her litter was killed *April 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Figaro(VLZM014), Bafana(VLZM015), Psipsina(VLZF016), Tatyana(VLZF017) and Emerald(VLZM018) *May 1996, VAF007 aborted *June 1996, Ziziphus aborted *July 1996, Ziziphus is pregnant *August 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Addis Abbaba(VLZM019), Dopey(VLZF020) and Nebula(VLZM021) *September 1996, Ziziphus gave birth to Mwindle(VLZM022), Shavuka(VLZF023), Kazola(VLZF024) and Shilingi(VLZM025) *October 1996, Shlingi,Swindle and Stink were predated *November 1996, VAF007 gave birth to Saka(VLZF026) and VZF027 *December 1996, VLZF027 died *January 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to Gwalorg(VLZM028), Papageno(VLZF029), Windle(VLZM030) and VLZM031 *February 1997, VLZM031 was predated *March 1997, VAF001 aborted twice *April 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to Bashful(VLZM032), Haslam(VLZM033), Ivory Coast(VLZF034) and Groke(VLZM035) *May 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to VLZF036 and Clutton(VLZM037) *June 1997, Ziziphus gave birth, her litter was lost. *July 1997, VAF007 gave birth, her litter was lost *August 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to Kinlam(VLZF038), Bok(VLZM039) and Neos(VLZM040) *September 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to Dutches(VLZF041), Duke(VLZM042), Ducati(VLZM043) and Danger Dog(VLZM044) *October 1997, Danger Dog disappeared *November 1997, Mack died *December 1997, Ziziphus gave birth to Sneezy(VLZF045), Abidjan(VLZF046) and VLZM047 *January 1998, the group encounters a wild group, Eagles *February 1998, Saka, Bafana disappeared *March 1998, Ziziphus evicted VAF007. VAF007 disappeared. two males Argon and Delpheus left the group. *April 1998, Ziziphus gave birth to Cougar(VLZM048), Buto(VLZF049), Horus(VLZM050) and Bukem(VLZM051) *September 1998, Cazanna,Grumpy,Kowala,Smelly are all pregnant *October 1998, Cazanna and Kowala abort *November 1998, Grumpy lost her litter *December 1998, Smelly gave birth, her litter was killed *January 1999, Ziziphus gave birth to Canjo(VLZF052), Mapuko(VLZF053) and VLZM054 *February 1999, VLZF054 died. *March 1999, Dutches,Shavuka and Ivory Cost were pregnant. Within a few weeks all aborted. *April 1999, Ziziphus aborted. Grumpy lost her litter. Cazanna and Kowala were pregnant *May 1999, no pups in the group, meaning that both Cazanna and Kowala lost their litter. *June 1999, the group encounters Young Ones and wins *July 1999, Addis Ababba,Roxemburg and Haslam were absent. *August 1999, Ziziphus gave birth to McGroker(VLZM055), Cryspion(VLZF056), Choke Millie(VLZF057) and Jolf(VLZM058). *September 1999, Abidjan died. Clutton,Bok and Shilingi left the group. *October-December 1999 *January 2001, Ziziphus evicted Grumpy and Sleepy. *February 2001, Kowala died. *March 2001, Ziziphus' litter was killed. Sneezy, Dutchess,Papageno are pregnant *April 2001, Sneezy gave birth, her litter was killed. Dutchess and Papageno aborted *May 2001, Ziziphus died from disease. Bulgarion died from disease. Shavuka died from disease. *June 2001, Cazanna took dominant female. *July 2001, four males left the group. Basil(VVVM015) and Genghis(VVVM036), two Vivian males, join the group. Another Vivian male, Zazu(VVVM027) joins the group. *August 2001, Cazanna is pregnant. Cazanna evicted four females from the group within a week. *September 2001, Cazanna gave birth to JD(VLZM059), Osprey(VLZM060), Alina(VLZF061) and Izzy(VLZF062) *October 2001, Cazanna ia pregnant. The group encounters the Balrog *November 2001, Cazanna gave birth to Padloper(VLZM063), Pelomedusa(VLZF064) and Pancake(VLZF065). *December 2001, Cazanna gave birth to Bosco(VLZM066), Twig(VLZM067), Aquarios(VLZM068) and VLZP069 *January 2002, VLZP048 was predated. Choke Millie,Cryspion and Mapuko gave birth to a mixed litter to VLZM070, VLZM071, VLF072, VLZF073, VLZF074 and VLZM075. *February 2002, VLZF073, VLZF072 and VLZM070 were predated. *March 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Ziggy(VLZM076), Aretha(VLZF077), Jethro(VLZM078) and Cubar(VLZM079). *April 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Penny(VLZF080), Maryline(VLZM081),Shoy(VLZM082) and Phia(VLZF083) *March 2002, group encounters the Whisker *April 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Mungo Jerry(VLZF084), Diana(VLZF085) and Bonzo(VLZF086) *May 2002, group encounter the Vivian, Elveera and Whiskers *July 2002, JD left the group. Osprey left the group. Alina, Izzy and Pancake are pregnant *July 2002, Pancake gave birth, her litter was killed by Alina. Izzy aborted. Alina gave birth to Mako(VLZM087) and Tibit(VLZF088) *August 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Bubble(VLZF089), Midge(VLZM090), Nibelung(VLZM091) and Pacjo(VLZM092) *September 2002, Padloper left the group. Pelomedusa disappeared. *October 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Lusaka(VLZM093), Bobby(VLZM094), Maggie(VLZF095), Dumbleton(VLZM096) and Rex Rob(VLZM097) *November 2002, Alina, Pancake and Choke Millie are pregnant. *December 2002, Alina and Pancake gave birth to VLZP098, VLZP099, VLZP100, VLZP101 and VLZP102. Choke Millie lost her litter a few weeks before. *January 2003, VLZP102 disappeared *February 2003, Cazanna was pregnant. Ziggy disappeared. *March 2003, Cazanna gave birth to Mr Lake(VLZM103), Jule(VLZF104), Popsco(VLZF105) and Chamelion(VLZF106) *April 2003, Cazanna gave birth but her litter never emerged. Aretha and Alina are pregnant. *May 2003, both Alina and Aretha aborted. Cazanna is pregnant *June 2003, Cazanna gave birth to Chimble(VLZM107), Snappers(VLZF108) and VLZM109. *July 2003, Izzy and Pancake are pregnant. The group encounters the Elveera *August 2003, Pancake gave birth, her litter was probably killed by Izzy. Izzy gave birth to J. Alfred(VLZM110), Franny(VLZM111) and Zooey(VLZF112) *September 2003, Cazanna is pregnant. Cazanna evicted Pancake *October 2003, Cazanna gave birth to Bamper(VLZF113) and Caffet(VLZM114). Pancake returned to the group. *November 2003, Pancake gave birth to Gene(VLZF115) and Tonic(VLZM116). Diana, Aretha, Papillon and Alina are pregnant. Within a few weeks all four females lost their litters. *November 2003-March 2004, *April 2004, Cazanna gave birth to Pappilon(VLZF117), Volvo(VLZM118), VLZP119 and Kick(VLZF120) *April 2004-September 2005 *December 2005, Aretha gave birth to VLZM121, VLZF122 and VLZP123. Alina gave birth to VLZF124, VLZM125, VLZF126 and VLZM127. Izzy gave birth to VLZF128, VLZM129 and VLZM130. *March 2006, VLZM127, VLZF128 and VLZM125 died. *April 2006, Cazanna gave birth to VLZF131, VLZF132, VLZF133, VLZM134 and VLZM135, *May 2006, Jule aborted. *May -October 2006 *November 2006, Cazanna gave birth to Thunder(VLZM136), Dynomite(VLZM137) and Strike(VLZF138). *November 2006, dominant male Basil died from disease. *December 2006, Cazanna died from disease. *January 2007, Aretha takes dominant female. J. Alfred takes dominant male. Mungo Jerry disappeared. *February 2007, Alina gave birth to Young(VLZF139), Cracky(VLZM140), Brood(VLZM141) and HP(VLZM142). Aretha evicted Diana and Pappilon. *March 2007, two males left the group. Aretha is pregnant. *April 2007, Alina disappeared. Aretha gave birth to Jonk(VLZM143), Flipper(VLZF144), Rombus(VLZM145) and Violet(VLZF146) *May 2007, VLZF132, VLZF124 are pregnant. Tonic,Mr Lake and VLZM125 left the group. *June 2007, Aretha is pregnant. *July 2007, Aretha gave birth to VLZM147, VLZM148 and VLZP149. *August 2007, VLZM147 and VLZP149 were predated. *September 2007, Aretha aborted. VLZF124 is pregnant. *October 2007, VLZF124 aborted. Aretha evicted VLZF124 and Kick. *October 2007, Young and HP are pregnant. HP gave birth but her litter was killed by Young. Young gave birth to Caroline(VLZF150), Teaser(VLZM151), Shaka Zulu(VLZM152), Bernard(VLZM153) and Flax(VLZM154). Within a few weeks Aretha died from disease. Young took dominant female. Gene disappeared. Young is pregnant again. Young gave birth to Landie(VLZF155), Lallie(VLZF156) and VLZP157. After more weeks past all the pups born survived. J. Alfred, Bernard, Flax left the group and formed Hoppla group with Nutters females. *November 2007, Five Whiskers males, Wollow(VWM105), Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Machu Pichu(VWM087), Rufus(VWM120) and Axel(VYYM137), joined the group. Wollow took dominant male. The new males ousted Thunder who then joined Whiskers. *December 2007, Young is pregnant, *January 2008, Young gave birth to Rum(VLZM158), Eigg(VLZF159) and Henn(VLZF160). *February 2008, Young is pregnant. *March 2008, Young gave birth to Calvinia(VLZF161), Christiana(VLZF162), Priscilla(VLZF163) and Luzpuz(VLZM164). The group encountered Toyota *April 2008, Young gave birth to Toppen(VLZM165), Kuglhopen(VLZF166), Snowy(VLZF167), Soul Hudson(VLZM168) and Sammy Jo(VLZM169) *May 2008, Caroline is pregnant. Young is pregnant *June 2008, Caroline gave birth, Young killed her litter. Young gave birth to Franz(VLZM170), Poko(VLZF171), Lister(VLZF172), Cakoo(VLZM173) ,Knighty(VLZM174) and Chris Joeson(VLZF175). *July 2008, HP disappeared *August 2008, Young gave birth to Renat(VLZM176)and Sepp(VLZM177) *September 2008, the group encounters Nutters *October 2008, Young is pregnant. Caroline and Landie are pregnant. *November 2008, Caroline and Landie aborted. Young gave birth to Sharule(VLZF178), Komma(VLZM179), Tiano(VLZF180) and Clipper(VLZM181) *December 2008, Rhogan Josh left the group. Young gave birth to Plucky(VLZF182), Tottonham(VLZM183), Canole(VLZF184). *January 2009, Young is pregnant. Axel,Luzpuz and Teaser left the group to rove. All returned to the group within two days. *February 2009, Young gave birth to James Bond(VLZM185), Krist Jank(VLZF186), Little Mountain(VLZM187) and Chuckle Brick(VLZM188) *March 2009, Caroline aborted. Lallie is pregnant. *April 2009, both Caroline and Lallie gave birth to VLZP189, VLZP190, VLZP191, VLZP192 and VLZP193 *May 2009, VLZP189, VLZP191 and VLZP190 were predated. Young is pregnant. *June 2009, Young gave birth to Hilson(VLZM194), Phoenix(VLZM195), Robert Lewis The Great(VLZM196), Bungle Tode(VLZF197) and Mie-Teapot(VLZF198) *July 2009, the group encounters Van Helsing *August 2009, Young gave birth to Shatter Nut(VLZF199), Figgy Jole(VLZM200), Trigger Pane(VLZM201) and Bulky Bob(VLZM202) *September 2009, Calvinia and Christiana are pregnant. *October 2009, Christiana and Clavinia aborted. Young is pregnant. Carloline is pregnant. *November 2009, Caroline lost her litter. Young gave birth to Sandwich Tinch(VLZF203), Bumple Tippie(VLZM204), Trinit Rock(VLZF205), Kajuo Mack(VLZM206) and Fisty Fudge(VLZF207) *December 2009, Calvinia is pregnant. Landie disappeared. Axel left the group *January 2010, Calvinia aborted. Young is pregnant. *February 2010, Young gave birth to Fizzy Pool(VLZM208), Cadget Coley(VLZF209), Prist Rotad(VLZM210), Kelvio Hunch(VLZM211) and Sticky Combe(VLZF212) *March 2010, Young is pregnant *March 2010, Young gave birth to VLZP213, VLZP214, VLZP215, VLZP216 and VLZP217. Category:Meerkat Mobs